Drabbles
by Winga
Summary: Contains drabbles I've written, they're not connected to each other, but I thought not to put all of them separately... See first page for some information. SLASH, het
1. Introduction

**The Drabbles:**

I'll put on this first page the most needed information, such as pairings and characters. For better summaries you still have to open them.

**Note: **H/D (Romance)

**Explanation: **H/D, Ginny (Romance)

**Drawing: **Pansy, Draco (?)

**Good Morning:** Hr/R, H/D (Romance)

**I Love You: **Use your imagination (Romance)

**Stay: **H/D (Romance)

**Hate: **Draco, Lucius (Angst)

**Too Late:** Hermione, Ron (Angst, romance, friendship)

**One Moment:** Ron, Rose, Hermione, set after DH, not counting in the 19 years later except for girl's name. R/Hr (Romance)

**S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G:** Hermione, Harry (H?) (?)

**Death:** Draco, deathfic (Angst)

**Love You:** Umm, your imagination should be wisely used. (Romance?)

**Angry: **H/D (Romance, Angst?)

**Colours of the Sky:** H/D (Romance)

**A Challenge: **D/H (Romance)

**No Love: **Which ever het-pairing you want (General, possibly)

**Lunatic: **Luna/Draco (kind of)

**Innocent:** In side, Harry/Draco (general)

**Wrong?: **Hermione, Harry (Harry/Draco) (general)

**Whisper: **Harry/Draco (Umh...)

**To Dance: **You'll see (general)

**Dare: **Harry/Seamus (fluff)

I'll edit this page, as I write more


	2. Note

Summary: Harry's received a note. For what? A drabble, slash, HPDM

A/N: This is just some drabble, needed to write it. Oh: _'Note'_, _Memory_**  
**

Disclaimer: I am not JKR. Want to be though... Then I'd own the boys.

**Note**  


_'Are you strong? Are you almighty?_

_Do you think you can do that and then just leave? Do you think I'm not hurt?'_

Harry read the note again and again images flashing in his head.

_Eyes, nose, lips, kiss, tongue, run away._

_'How stupid can you be?'_

Too stupid, Harry thought.

_Tears, cheeks, whisper 'Why?'._

"Malfoy, wait!"

Quiet corridor, 'what's going on?'.

"What Potter? Want to rip it, tear more?"

Sarcastic voice, sad face, 'what's been done?'.

"No. I... I want to say sorry. I..."

"Sorry?!"

"I meant it, I mean my feelings."

Longing to those lips, kiss, tongue.

"Don't go."


	3. Explanation

Summary: Harry's been stupid, and will reveal all. Slash, HPDM

A/N: Another drabble, yay me...

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR, nor will I ever be. Praised shall she be for her characters.

**Explanation**

"Why?" Thoughts of sadness, longing to those arms. "Why did you let her break everything?"

Sigh. "I did _nothing_ with her, why can't you just believe me?"

Snort. "Yeah, nothing, kiss is totally _nothing._"

"Sorry that I let her surprise me. But if you want to, we can make her see just why I didn't melt into that kiss."

_H/D/H/D/H/D_

"Harry!" Girl's running towards the boy.

"Hi Gin." Arms pushing her away, this time she'll do nothing.

"What's wrong?" Sadness in her eyes.

"You. I don't love you, well as a friend..."

Being turned around, grey eyes.

"Hello."

Kiss, the explanation.

A/N: Reviews, anyone?


	4. Drawing

Summary: Draco's got a drawing.

Characters: Pansy, Draco

A/N: Yay, another...

Disclaimer: No, I'm still not JKR...

-

**Drawing**

"What's that?" Pansy was looking at a drawing lying on Draco's bed.

"It's a drawing, my dear Pansy."

"Obviously it's a drawing, but what is it doing on your bed?"

Draco thought of the things he could say. "Because I haven't had the time to put it in better place."

"And that would be...?"

Draco sighed. Didn't she get him? "On the wall, obviously. Or somewhere where I can admire it."

"Why?"

"Are you just playing to be so stupid or don't you get it?"

"Alright, I stop questioning you!"

In the drawing was Harry Potter looking straight at them.

-

A/N: Reviews, anyone?


	5. Good Morning

Summary: A good morning ahead. Hrm/R, H/D

A/N: This has six drabbles all together, fun writing them...

Disclimer: Last time I looked in the mirror, I did not see JKR. Maybe I'm still not her, my magic's not working...**  
**

**Good morning**

**1. Hermione and Ron**

"We're going already, Harry," Ron shouted as he and Hermione were getting out of Gryffindors dorm.

"Okay, I'll com soon," Harry replied.

Hermione stepped to the corridor and Ron followed her.

"Come on, Ron, let's go and find some empty corridor before breakfast," Hermione said to her boyfriend taking his hand.

Soon they found an empty corridor and stopped. Time for some serious snogging.

For some time they stayed there kissing before Ron pulling out. "We can continue later, I don't wanna miss breakfast."

Hermione nodded and let Ron take her to the Great Hall.

Eating they waited for Harry.

**2. Draco**

Draco had been planning for the revelation before going to breakfast. He had come out with great plan, at least he thought so.

Now he looked at his watch to see it was time for him to go in the Great Hall.

He left Slytherin dormitory and walked towards the doors. When he had opened them he looked around the room. There were only a few human beings in there.

Happy for noticing this he walked to his normal seat and waited for the time he could get his plan in action.

He hoped it wouldn't take so long.

**3. Harry**

Harry walked through the corridors, his goal being the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione had already gone there and Harry thought they had first been snogging, then gone in the Great Hall. Harry was a bit jealous, he couldn't show his feelings as they could. Or so he thought.

Finally reaching the doors of the Great Hall Harry sighed. Then he pushed the doors open. With no words Harry was going to go to his seat.

"Not so fast," came a voice behind him.

Harry sighed and turned. All of the students had suddenly found this interesting and watched waiting.

**4. Waiting**

"Not so fast," Draco said. This immediately got the attention of the pupils.

Sighing Harry turned to face Draco. "Yes, Malfoy?"

"Remember what you said to me yesterday?" Draco asked. The pupils (and the staff) didn't know but eagerly wished to.

"What time? Ferret, please, no?" Harry asked. Then he shut his mouth. _Please?_

"Please," Draco said taking a step closer to Harry. "When you said please."

"Yes, I remember fully well. Too well, I assume. Well, what are you going to do about my please?" Harry asked waiting for Draco's reply. Everyone were keeping their breath and still waiting.

**5. Revelation**

"What am I going to do about your please indeed," Draco said seeming to be thinking hard. "Did you say anything about any particular time of day for it?"

"Nope, just when you're ready," Harry replied blushing as Draco watched him.

"Well, I am ready now," Draco said. As he took the last step before he was touching the other boy Ron was standing and coming closer.

"What are you doing to my friend, Ferret?" he asked furiously.

Instead of answering verbally Draco decided to kiss Harry.

Ron stopped shocked as Harry responded to the kiss. "Bloody hell!" he said.

**6. Cheers, shock, aww, eew**

The people in the Hall burst into cheers, awws and eews. The shocked ones stood or sat just staring at the two boys standing near the doors, kissing like there was no one else than they.

When they broke off, Draco smiled at Harry. "Good morning, darling. This is what I'll do to your please."

"Good morning indeed," Harry said with largest of smiles.

"Now, let's go and eat. I want to talk with my friends and you've got some explanations to do too," Draco said leaving for his table.

Nodding Harry went Gryffindor table, his mind in the kiss.

--

A/N: Reviews? Did it suck?


	6. I Love You

Summary: A letter. From whom, I don't know,but it can go here, I've got my own ideas!

A/N: Well, I can't explain myself...

Disclaimer. Too bad, I'm still not JKR, just looked at the mirror. So no pain no gain...

**I love you**

_As you read this letter, I'll be already far away from you, from those I love. But still I had to waste some time and write this for you._

_I never told you why I was leaving, partly because I was scared of how you'd react. Well, now I'll tell you._

_I am leaving 'cause I'm falling in love with you, have already fallen. I am leaving, because I have to, it's part of my job. So that is why I am leaving, maybe not explained well._

_But now you know and I will come back soon._

_I love you!_


	7. Stay

Summary: Draco's been at Harry and going to go. HPDM

A/N: Just wanted to write it down...

Disclaimer: Nope, not JKR or any other person with the rights for these characters...

--

**Stay**

You're putting on your jacket, getting ready to go home. He hasn't noticed yet, he's still in the kitchen.

As you quietly push the door open he hears you. You can't understand how he heard you, you thought you were very quiet.

"Draco, where are you going?" he asks and you turn around.

"Home, Harry, home," you answer ready to leave.

"Why? Why can't you stay?"

"You want me to?" You're a little surprised.

"Well of course! I want to live with you, be with you always."

"I... I didn't know."

"Please, don't go."

"I won't." You know it's true.


	8. Hate

Summary: Draco hates his father. (DM/LM)

A/N: I don't even know how I ended up writing this...

Disclaimer: All characters are JKR's and other's. As I am not JKR, I do not own any of mentioned characters.

-

**Hate**

No one ever told me how strong feeling hate can be. I learned it myself after few years of Hogwarts. I learned it on the vacations, as my father had thought I was already old enough. I learned to know when he was in the mood for making me hate him more.

He never thought I hated him, even if it was him abusing me. He never thought it could be possible. _Malfoys don't hate their relatives_.

I never told mother anything. She knew, I'm sure. And I'm sure she knew why I killed my father.

Because I hated him.

-

A/N: Um, reviews, anyone?


	9. Too Late

Summary: Ron's got something to tell to Hermione

A/N: Oh, I was intending to write fluff but nah, this came up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ron nor Hermione. That makes me a bit sad. But I've got over it.

**Too Late**

_Hermione, I love you, I always have. _In his mind Ron was thinking about how to reveal his feelings for Hermione. _You're my whole life._

"Hi, Ron," Hermione greeted noticing him.

"Hi Hermione. Um... listen, I've got something to tell you," Ron said.

Looking expectant Hermione said: "Yes, Ron?"

"Well... I love you."

Hermione looked a bit sad as she replied: "You're too late."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been waiting for that for years. After nothing I went on. And now Seamus asked me out."

"Okay."

"No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings," Ron answered though his heart had broken.

--

A/N: Well, did you like it?


	10. One Moment

Summary: A moment in Ron and Hermione's life.

A/N: I was in a mood for some kind of fluff...

Disclaimer: Yet again I will not say I own them. I am not rich, I still write just fanfiction, oh, not like JKR.

**One moment**

"Dada," Rose said as Ron came to look at his daughter. He smiled, this was one of the first times the little girl said 'Dada'.

"Yes, it's Daddy. Feel like eating?" Ron asked without waiting any other answer than would the little girl go to sleep or stay awake.

"Mama," she replied, like she knew what Ron had meant. He smiled and took the little girl in his arms.

"Hermione, here we come!" Ron said and carried Rose up.

"Oh good morning Rosie," Hermione said taking the girl from Ron's arms. "I'll feed her, you go with our guests, love."


	11. SNOGGING

Summary: Harry comes to Gryffindor tower.

A/N: Um, I wrote this in school...

Disclaimer (no, I'm not getting bored to write these): I am not this very well known JKR, someway wouldn't even want to be. I just borrow her characters.

-

**S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G**

"Harry, where've you been?" Hermione asked as the boy came to Gryffindor tower.

"Um... Well..." Harry was thinking a good explanation.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G," Harry murmured.

"Why not reply straight though I understood?"

"Well, Ginny still thinks I love her," Harry started.

"With whom were you?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, that's a thing I'm not sure I can answer to," Harry replied.

"And why not?"

"I'd need his permission."

"_His_?" Hermione looked surprised.

"Mhm... Now, he thinks I'm being too slow."

"How do you know?"

Harry smiled slyly. "I think you'll figure it out soon. He thinks so too."


	12. Death

Summary: Draco's been left.

Warnings: Deathfic

A/N: I'm sorry, I'm feeling a bit angsty

Disclaimer: No, I'm not J.K. Rowling. I don't think she would do this.

-

**Death**

He stares blankly at the wall and let's the tears fall. It doesn't matter anymore, not when he's alone. Before he wouldn't have cried so anyone could see him but today had changed everything as he'd been left alone. This is the first day of the rest of his life, he knows, because the best part of his life has just ended.

He stands up and sees a mirror. Standing in front of it he takes his wand out. "Goodbye, Draco Malfoy," he says. He points his head with the wand. "Avada Kedavra," he whispers. He falls on the floor.


	13. Love You

Summary: Owl sent, owl caught. What is this? Pairing is in your imagination.

A/N: Sorry, don't kill me for this. It's almost midnight and I just got this idea in my head...

Disclaimer: JKR owns them, whoever _you_ think they are. You can guess who _I_ think they are.

**Love You**

You knew what I was offering, when I sent the owl to you. I don't know how, but I'm sure you knew. Because how else were you going to do what you did? Get out of the Great Hall, wait by the door, knowing I would soon join you. This time it just wouldn't be as it was before. And this time... it would be forever.

As I opened the door, you turned to see me. "Finally." It was the only thing you said before pulling me into some closet just to snog me.

"Love you," we only murmured.


	14. Angry

Summary: Draco lies. Why, what? HD slash, don't like it, don't read it.

A/N: Agh, I don't know, this is something stupid... I even think there's not the hundred words... Review?

Disclaimer: You know this JKR? Oh you do? Then: I do not own the characters, I am not her...

**Angry**

He is angry. Angry with himself. Why did he have to do what he had?

_"Harry, I don't love you."_

Of course it was a lie. Of course he did love the Boy Wonder.

He wondered what Harry would say if he begged for forgiveness.

_"Oh, go to hell, Malfoy."_

Perhaps that, perhaps not. Maybe he should find out.

So he turns around. Just to notice there is someone there.

"Why?"

He knows it Harry. "I'm so sorry, love, I don't know."

"You do."

"I'm afraid of _Him._"

"Aren't we all?"

"Yes."

Harry hugs him.


	15. Colours of the Sky

Summary: Notes of love. HPDM slash, mild

A/N: -Oh hello there idea! -Hello! -Shall I write that? -Yes. -Oh, okay.

Disclaimer: They are not mine, you see they were not together in the books. Understood? They're JKR's.

**Colours of the Sky**

_Harry, _

_Did you know that the sky has all the colours we need? That grey and white and blue and black and everything. And they mix and make more colours._

_Did you know that is how I describe our relationship? It's not just black or blue or white but it's all of them, mixing up and making new colours._

_Do you think I've got it right or do you think we're just one colour? _

_Yours,_

_Draco_

Harry smiled as he read the note. He knew Draco was right, not one colour could make them.

_You're always right, love.  
_

Draco smiled._  
_


	16. A Challenge

**Summary: **Challenged by someone. Slash, don't like then don't read.

**A/N:** I write what I want to, you know. Read and Review?

**Disclaimer:** There once was a woman called JKR. She owned everyone from the Potters. Wait, this is wrong. She still is. So I cannot own them...

-

**A Challenge**_  
_

_Be right once,_

_wrong once,_

_lie once, _

_mine always._

Right, a challenge. Don't I just love them? (C'mon, this _is _sarcasm.) But yeah, I'll try to best this challenge.

-

_Be right once._

"I love you," I stated as I saw Potter. He blinked but said nothing at all.

_Be wrong once._

"But you don't love me," I continued really believing this.

_Lie once._

"And I don't mind it," I still continued, knowing it's a lie.

_Mine always._

"Thank you," Potter said, "for being right and wrong. And then lying once. Will you be mine always?"

I kissed him.


	17. No Love

Summary: She loves him, he doesn't love her. Pairings which ever you want (but as not so fan of H/G I thought of it as I wrote).

A/N: I don't know how I get the ideas.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own them. Wouldn't be writing from this not-so-good computer, but would have _so_ new things, if I were JKR.

-

**No Love**

He fakes a smile, kisses goodbye, yes, we'll meet tomorrow.

She smiles a true smile, kisses hello again, yes, I love you.

He never says I love you, he never even says he likes her.

She's alwas telling how she loves him, how much she adores him.

He's yet to say it's all over.

She's yet to cry.

He has never cheated on her, even though he's in love with someone else and knows that the one loves him back.

She's cheated on him, not on purpose. She was a bit drunken.

He won't leave her.

She will leave him.


	18. Lunatic

**Pairing: **Luna/Draco

**Summary: **Luna and Draco talking.

**Lunatic**

"You are lunatic, you know," the blonde boy said to the blonde girl.

"No, Draco, I am just Luna, you should know," the girl said with a dreamy gaze.

The boy sighed. "I know you are Luna, my love. You are _my_ Luna. But I still think you are somewhat lunatic."

The girl just snickered. "Yes, perhaps I am. I mean, what else would I be, seing those animals there?" she said pointing forward.

The boy saw nothing. "Yes. But always _my _lunatic." He grabbed the girl's hand and they started walking towards the animals she had pointed. She smiled.


	19. Innocent

Pairing: Harry/Draco, if you wish to see one.

Summary: A mistake has happened

**Innocent**

"Because we know you might run away, you'll be put in jail for bails."

_No one had ever thought he might get convicted by the muggles._

"Mr. Malfoy has paid your bails and is waiting for you outside."

_No one had ever thought _he_ might help._

"Harry, what happened?"

_And all because one stupid mistake._

"You really want to know, don't you? Well, I happened to see a Death Eater kill a muggle and as he disappeared I was the only to be there."

"Don't worry, we caught him and told the muggles he'd been killed. Come home, love."


	20. Wrong?

**Characters/Pairings: **Hermione, Harry (Harry/Draco)

**Summary: **Harry asks something.

**Wrong?**

"Is it wrong to love?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"They keep saying my love for my love is wrong."

"Oh, don't you listen to them, they are just jealous. Remember how I used to be?"

"Yeah, okay, thanks Hermione, that helped a lot."

"You're welcome, Harry. Now, are you going to tell him you love him?"

"Oh, I already did. And they heard, so that's why I asked you."

"Good for you, Harry. How'd he react?"

"He just said: 'Malfoys are not with people they do not love or they suspect not to love them.' His _I love you_."


	21. Whisper

**Summary: **_A fight last night, whisper. HD-slash._

**Disclaimer: **_sob sadly I do not own them, am not JKR..._

**A/N: **_You won't kill me, will you?_

**Whisper**

He was wrong. He knew it now, but was now too late? He didn't know and he had to find out. That was the only reason why he went to Potter in the Great Hall. That was the only reason he whispered something in Potter's ear.

Potter's grin wasn't what he was expecting. And he wasn't exactly waiting Potter's next words.

"You know what, Draco? I think I might just forgive you. 'Cause I happen to love you and was waiting for this already."

"You bastard! I love you too, though," was the only thing he was able to say.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Like it, hate it, don't know? Tell me  
_


	22. To Dance

Pairing: **slash**  
Summary: _One, two, three, dance.  
_Disclaimer: They're all JKRs.

**To Dance**

_One, two, three, stop._

"Where are we?"

_Four, five, six, turn._

"Why are we dancing?"

_Seven, eight, nine, spin._

"You just **didn't **do this."

_Ten, eleven, twelve, grin._

"I apologize. But I thought this was the only way to get you to dance with me."

_Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, kiss._

"And I am hoping you will forgive me for this."

_Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, applause._

"Mm, perhaps I will forgive you, at least you _do_ know how to kiss."

_Chuckle, kiss again._

"Thank you, dear Harry. Mm, I think they are applausing to us."

_Horror, turn, releaf._

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

_Last kiss._


	23. Dare

Summary: _"I dare you to kiss me."_

A/N: My friend from got me in love with the pairing, so I tried it. H/S**  
**

Disclaimer: Do you have any idea how much the books would change if I'd be Row, who owns them all?

**Dare**

"I dare you to kiss me."

The people in the circle stare wide-eyed as Harry stands up and walks to Seamus.

"As you wish."

He kisses him, let's the feeling linger around them for a long while, pushes his hands into Seamus' hair. The other boy responds, just as eager as Harry, and their kiss become more and more intensive.

"Ahem," Ron tries to stop them just to find out the boys won't hear him.

Hermione flicks her wand separating the two boys. "I thought you didn't want to come out yet," she says, highly amused.

The boys just laugh.


End file.
